


Solicitous Impact

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink prompt: wolfstar, spanking, obviously (at hogwarts pretty please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solicitous Impact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualcyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/gifts).



“Oh, my god .”

“Remus,” Sirius says, caught in that horrible stage between trying not to laugh, and trying to reassure someone - in this case, Remus - and so far, the former is proving highly unsuccessful. 

“Remus, it’s fine,” he tries again, reaching for Remus and pulling him close, only to have him pull away, hands covering his eyes as a  very distracting flush spreads over his cheeks. “It was-”

“Awful,” Remus finishes. Sirius rolls his eyes. 

“Nothing you do could ever be awful,” he says, crawling his way up Remus’s body and plopping in his lap. He wraps his fingers around Remus’s wrists and tries to pry his hands away from his face. “And it was fine. Really!”

The ‘it’ in question, was actually a slap. 

More specifically, on Sirius’s arse. 

It hadn’t exactly been unexpected though. They’d been kissing and Sirius had been purposely teasing- grinding against Remus, sticking his thigh between his legs and pressing up, biting at his lips and trailing lower, but never touching under his clothes. And finally, Remus had just

snapped.

Or rather, he’d spanked. 

Either way, Sirius thought it was hot. 

“But it was -”

Sirius takes Remus’s hand and puts it back on his arse, rocking against him in small movements. “It was fucking sexy,” he says, making sure that his tone leaves no room for argument. He leans in and mouths along Remus’s jaw, punctuating every word with a kiss. “Very, very sexy.”

His mouth finds Remus’s ear and his teeth latch on to the shell of it. “Do it again.”

Remus’s fingers press into the meat of Sirius’s arse and Sirius bites his lip, pushing into his grip. Getting Remus to do things, rough things, rough  bedroom  things, so close to the full moon is always a struggle. The worry is etched into his face, and when they kiss, Sirius can feel how careful he’s being, just how much he holds back. 

“Sirius, I don’t know. The fifteenth is two days away.” Remus shifts and inadvertantly pushes their hips together Sirius groans, a little louder than he actually feels he needs to, but Remus’s eyes go dark at the sound. 

“I trust you. Now come on,” Sirius says. He kneels up, works his hands under his pants and pushes them down. He takes Remus’s wrist and places it back on his arse, now bare and pushed out in the way he knows makes Remus weak. “Make me feel it.”

Remus hesitates, conflicted. His hand tenses on Sirius’s arse, gripping hard and digging his nails in. Sirius’s breath hitches, and he’s about to complain.

Then the first slap hits him. 

He jolts forward. The impact feels like a shot of electricity against his skin, gone before Sirius can really feel it, but then the ache settles in, dull and hard and  good . He moans.

Remus looks hungry. His sandy hair is mussed, his mouth is kissed raw red and open as he looks at Sirius. His eyes, normally placid and the lightest brown Sirius has ever seen, are blown wide, nearly all pupil. 

Sirius shudders.“Moony?”

“On your front,” Remus says, voice tense. His hand is still on Sirius’s arse. The other is gripping his hip hard, as if he’s trying not to forcibly push Sirius on stomach, which is actually more than a little hot. 

Sirius scrambles off of Remus’s lap and turns over to the other side of the bed. He rests on his forearms and pushes his hips back. His shirt slides down and bunches into his armpits, and the contrast of the rough school issue fabric against the smoothness of Remus’s sheets feels amazing against his skin. 

He wiggles his hips and looks back at Remus, eyebrows raised. “So what’s the plan, exactly?” he asks. 

“Well,” Remus says, moving to kneel behind Sirius. He slides a hand down the curve of his arse, humming appreciatively. “I was wondering….”   
“I do love it when you wonder.”

“Do you think you could come just from getting hit?”

Sirius pauses, considering, but Remus seems to take this as a refusal. He starts stuttering out excuses almost immediately.

“I’m just asking because you seem to enjoy it so much,” he says, his touch light on Sirius’s skin. “I’m just trying to gauge how much you want it. I mean a few slaps is one thing, but doing it for a long time is…”

“Really fucking good,” Sirius says, settling comfortably on his stomach. He reaches back and takes Remus’s wrist, bringing his hand to his cock. He’s already more than hard and Remus groans when he realizes. Sirius smirks. “And to answer your question, yes I think I probably can. But if I don’t...”

“Sirius,” Remus says. A small smirk tugs at the corner of his lips. He swipes his thumb over the bead of precome at the tip of Sirius’s cock and uses it to ease the path his hand makes over his length. “Do you really think I wouldn’t let you come? Ever?”

Sirius bites his lip and works through the sudden dryness in his throat. Fortunately, it takes more than just a little dirty talk to shut him up. “You’re always very, ah…” He trails off, trying to concentrate despite the feeling of Remus’s hand on his cock, stroking him long and slow. 

“Very...?” Remus prompts, pleased with himself. Sirius curses and pushes against Remus’s hand, groaning when he only tightens his grip, making it impossible for Sirius’s cock to move through his fist. 

“Solicitous,” Sirius manages finally. He makes a frustrated noise and squirms. “And sadistic.  Fuck . The next time James or Peter calls you ‘innocent’ I’m going to tell them exactly what you-”

The slap isn’t exactly unexpected, but it surprises Sirius enough to shut him up. He pauses, waiting, and then the sting sets in, spreading over his arse and sending a shiver up his spine. 

“You were saying?” Remus asks, sounding much too cheerful for someone about to deliver a spanking. But there’s something else there too. It’s the same edge Sirius heard before, a roughness that only makes itself known just before the full moon. Normally it’s the kind of thing Sirius would hate because he knows that in a few days that roughness, that edge, is going to cause Remus pain, but right now he can’t bring himself to mind. 

It’s dead sexy. 

“Nothing,” Sirius says, deciding that talking probably isn’t the way to go at the moment. He buries his face in the crook of his elbow and steels himself. “Nothing at all.”

“Good,” Remus says, then hits him again. It borders on the edge of too hard this time and Sirius yelps. Remus smooths his hand over the spot, caressing it slowly and taking out the lingering sting, then smacking him again in the same spot. Then again. And again. 

Sirius starts to lose himself in the pain, in how unexpectedly it winds its way through his body and takes him out of his head, scattering his thoughts completely. The slaps had felt good before, separate. Now Remus speeds up, hitting him repeatedly, and Sirius can’t find the place where the sensation begins and ends. 

His hips twitch every time Remus’s hand come down on his skin, but he’s still hard. Remus’s grip on his cock doesn’t loosen and Sirius feels frustration start to build. 

“Remus,” he manages to gasp and the action stops immediately. 

“Too much?” Remus asks, his hand soothing over Sirius’s arse. He can only imagine how red his skin is by now. He’s always been pale and easy to bruise and he’s sure that tomorrow is arse is going to look completely wrecked. 

Sirius’s mouth works for a moment as he tries to find the words. They don’t come easily, but he makes a pathetic noise that he’s sure Remus will be able to translate.

Remus’s grip on his cock lessens and he runs his palm up the underside of it, pressing his thumb against the head. “You want to come?”

Sirius nods, groans at the touch. “Please.”

Remus hums. He strokes Sirius’s cock thoughtfully, keeping the touch light and almost too teasing to feel like any kind of relief. Sirius wants to scream. 

“How about if you can last for ten more without coming, I’ll suck you off?” He pauses and Sirius can’t see it, but he knows that Remus is wearing his rarest, most smug smile. The bastard. “Sound good?”

“Smashing,” Sirius says, though he’s not sure it comes out completely coherent. He can definitely last for ten more hits. Just ten, and then he can have Remus’s lips wrapped around him, his warm mouth and tongue, and the obscene sounds he makes when he sucks…

Sirius arches his back a little deeper, confident and feeling less like jelly. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Remus digs his nails into Sirius’s skin, and scratches down. He tightens his fist around Sirius’s cock and strokes him hard and fast. The change of pace and tightness is almost too much. Finally, Remus hits him once,  hard , and the force of it makes Sirius shake. The pain spreads out over his arse, over the backs of his thighs, and he moans, just barely holding on.

“That’s one,” Remus says.

And Sirius comes. 


End file.
